


Worst Misunderstanding, maybe ever

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hetalia, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstanding, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: England’s been rather distant from America, sometimes ignoring him and flatout rejecting him whenever he asks to hang out. America misunderstands this, and thinks that England does not enjoy their time together, and is uncomfortable about dating him. He’s heartbroken at first, avoiding England because he thought he didn’t like him, then finally comes to a conclusion, for England, for his feelings and personally disregarding his own: Break up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3. I’ve been on this website for a long time, but never really made an account to write here. I come from Wattpad! KansaiSae, if u know me, whaaaaaat’s uuuuppppp

America was sick and tired of it. How could he neglect him?? His boyfriend?? He didn’t want to think that England got sick of him. Of course he hasn’t! Who would get bored of a Hero?! But his recent actions really caused a stir in America’s head. Was he bored? No way! He’s the awesomest person you could ever meet! Or, country, he guesses.. He walks down the hallway after the meeting, kicking at the ground and thinking to himself with the brainpower of a thousand gods. He looked up and saw his favorite tea drinking man, England. He beamed and waved, running over to his lover and trying to catch his attention, “Heyyyy! England!” He yelled out excitedly, “Wanna hang out??” England looks up from his paper and sighs, “Sorry, America, I’m busy.” He slaps his paper to unbend it, “I have some business with my bosses and I can’t hang out. Sorry.” America looked disappointed, but smiled nonetheless, “C’mon dude!! Just for a little bit? How much time do you have left??” England looked annoyed, which bothered America to an extreme. Was he boring him? Haha, couldn’t be.. He looked at his watch and responded, “None. Have to go, see you later!” England turned the other way and raced to the exit. America’s heart throbbed. England really doesn’t want him, huh? Maybe he should end it.. It would hurt him more than it would hurt England, right? He didn’t even care about their relationship, after ditching out on him on his so called “work”. 

 

He started walking out sadly, then contemplated, he probably doesn’t want to sleep with him because he’s sleeping with some other girl?? That’s it, right?? Damn him, damn him, damn him! His sadness turned into rage, running himself home until he slammed the door shut with all of his might. He was seething through his teeth, but then again, thought about it. It’s probably his fault, right? That he got so bored to the point that he would cheat on him. His rage turned into denial, he clung onto his pillow as if it were the last thread to their relationship. He’s made up his mind, he’ll break up with him. Tomorrow. After he does, he’ll leave. He probably doesn’t even care if they broke up. He probably only sees him as a brother anyways. Just a cute, little baby brother, and that’s all he’ll ever see him as.

(Another Chapter coming up soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have updated this in the morning EST, but I kept on losing my progress and got pissed.

America’s attitude was really starting to set on everybody’s nerve. He didn’t contribute to conversations, he ignored and paid attention to other things during the meetings. England was both worried and annoyed, seeing as America avoided and ignored England the most, which really pissed the Brit off. He hated it, that his own boyfriend would ignore him. Maybe he was just being petty. He hasn’t hung out with him for a while. He guesses it was probably his fault, but he didn’t have to be so petty about it. He absolutely loved his boyfriend to bits, so to see him in such a state really ruined his mood. As soon as the meeting ended, he ran up to his sweet boyfriend to strike a conversation and maybe hang out, do some couple things is all. “Hey America! Idiot, wait up!” He yelled out, “Would you like to hang out? Well, unless you want to..” 

America looked back at him, he looked pissed or mad, then a sudden smile broke up on his face, “Sure dude! Let’s go to McDonalds!” He beamed back. Seeing America happy snapped England’s mood back on place. He smiled as he and his boyfriend walked out of the meeting hall. Since America was the host this time, it wasn’t very hard to find a McDonalds. They enter it and the first thing America does was order a Big Mac and everything in between. They place everything at the table, and England only buying a soda cup for unsweetened tea. America is fast at work to finish his food. England smiles, watching his boyfriend eat, finally getting the chance to spend time with his love. He drunk his tea and paid attention to his magical blue sky eyes. As soon as he finished, they left the restaurant and headed straight to America’s house. 

England walked inside to the smell of.. Nothing. Usually, it smelt like Burgers or Grease, but it smelt like.. Nothing. He turned to America, who was looking at him with the most serious expression he has ever seen him make disregarding his independence. “England, we need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missed days lol. Forgot about this + was lazy and busy

England smiled, “Hm? What would you like to talk about, America?”. America inhaled, looking around the room to avoid eye contact, leading them to a table to sit, and then looking back at his boyfriend, “Look.. England, I’ve noticed that you’ve been.. Avoiding me.” England tilted his head. He knows what he’s talking about, it’s about the time he’s been constantly running away from him for work, of course, he regrets it. “Oh? That, I was busy. I don’t think you have the right to complain either, since you were avoiding me on purpose.” He responded back. America had a sweat roll down his face. He took days avoiding and ignoring England just to get rid of his feelings for him so he’d be able to keep husband promise to himself. To say, it didn’t work that well, but he doesn’t feel the same way that he used to felt. He just sees England as a close friend, or older brother, or anything in between leaving out anything related to “lovers”. “Look. I’m sorry, I have to admit that yes.. I did ignore you, purposely, but it was for a good reason.” He inhaled once more, avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground. He began to speak once more, “I love you. I love you a lot, but, I don’t think you.. You feel the same way..?” England looked at him with a surprised face, “Of course I love you, America! I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t, ya idiot.

 

“...” Was the only response he gave, looking back at England, but staring down at the table. England gave him a weird look, sipping the tea he brewed earlier, and sitting cross legged while waiting for a proper response. “I- Recently, I’ve come to doubt that.”

England looked back in a small shock, setting his tea down and said, “How so? I love you like you love me.. I don’t see why you would doubt my feelings for you. We’ve been lovers for years, don’t forget that, you prat.” He seemed shuffly with his fingers though, pulling and pinching at the tip of his collar shirt.

America took a gulp, scratching his neck and repeating to himself ‘It’s for him, It’s for him, It’s for him’ so he’d grow some balls just to say it. He tapped at the table impatiently and hesitantly, not wanting to end the relationship so soon and quickly. Damn England.. He should be the one breaking up with him, not the other way around. “I-I..”

“Just spit it out!”

America took in his last ‘I’, looking England straight in the eye with the most solemn expression he could muster. “I’m breaking up with you.” He said it. He said it, He said it, He said it!

  England didn’t speak. Instead, he stared. No emotion evident on his face. “What?” He said. He knew it! He didn’t even cry, or beg him to stay, or looked disappointed. He bets he doesn’t even care that they broke up. He probably wanted to do that anyways. He’s just the one that did it for him is all. “I said.. I’m breaking up with you, England.”

It was awkwardly quiet. America looking with pained guilt and England leaving nothing on his face but a blank stare. America sweated and got up, pushing his chair in and fixing his jacket. He turned to leave but got stopped by a voice. “W-What did you say?” England asked, looking at America with a state pleading that this was a joke. “I said I’m breaking up with you.” “Repeat that once more?” “I dont want to be with you.” “Say that one more time..” Damn! He’s just so happy that America’s leaving, right? He should have just left a long time ago!

“I said I’m breaking up with you! Get it through your thick old brain, you geezer!” He yelled out, taking steps to leave the room until he heard noises. Noises, coming from England. More specifically, sniffing. America turned around to see a crying England with no expression but tears. His face retorted into some sort of pained expression, then turning into ugly sobbing. “P-Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me again. Come back...” He kept on repeating, over and over again, like some sort of chant.

America stood there, staring at the crying old man in an unexplainable expression.


End file.
